Kinkajou (DetectiveSky612)
Kinkajou is one of the Wings of Fire characters in LEGO Voidhoppers, appearing alongside her clawmate Moonwatcher in the Wings of Fire Story Pack. Background (Unabridged) The Hidden Kingdom Kinkajou was one of the seventeen missing RainWings held captive by the NightWings in the NightWing kingdom. Although she holds no resentment toward the NightWing tribe whatsoever. Kinkajou met Glory when she was knocked unconscious and brought through the animus-touched NightWing Tunnels to the Night Kingdom. Kinkajou's venom was so weak that the NightWings didn't even bother binding her snout shut. She claimed that she was the youngest dragon there, and confirmed that there were seventeen missing, three of them already dead. When the NightWings were coming after them during their escape, Glory asked Kinkajou to camouflage herself to look like a NightWing dragonet. Kinkajou fooled the guards for long enough so that she could escape. With her help, (as well as Clay and Deathbringer's) Glory and Kinkajou both were able to escape, and warn the rest of the RainWings about the upcoming danger that they had been ignoring. Most of them continued to ignore them and follow Ex-Queen Magnificent's example. Kinkajou participated in the venom contest during Glory's challenge for the RainWing throne and proved to be exceptionally better than what Bromeliad had claimed. During Grandeur's turn, a sloth tumbled out of the trees and landed in front of the targeting board. When Kinkajou leaped to move it away, Grandeur's venom accidentally hit the young RainWing's wing, causing the venom to start burning through her wings. After a quick and panicked venom test with Grandeur, Glory put some of her own venom on Kinkajou's affected wing in an attempt to stop the venom from eating through her scales. It proved successful. Grandeur forfeited, realizing that Glory should be the rightful queen, especially because Glory was related to Grandeur. Kinkajou thereby was awarded victory for the venom targeting, and Glory became the new queen of the RainWings. The Dark Secret Kinkajou had dreams about Glory and looks up to her. She was terrified that she might lose the ability to fly after the venom scarred three black spots on her wing and badly burned her. Kinkajou was the first dragon that Starflight visited while using the dreamvisitor he found, visiting a nightmare of hers. The Brightest Night Near the beginning of the book, Sunny spied on Starflight with the obsidian mirror and some healers were mumbling to each other about wanting to be Kinkajou rather than him, believing Starflight's injuries to be worse than Kinkajou's. Kinkajou was mentioned when Peril asked Sunny if Clay had talked about her. Sunny remembered that Clay hadn't mentioned her in a while and that they had both been watching over Kinkajou after her venom accident when he finally did. In the epilogue, Glory mentioned her when the dragonets talk about students for a new school on Jade Mountain. She said that Kinkajou and Tamarin needed real teachers, not just the scraps of time she has for them. Moon Rising Kinkajou was a friend and clawmate of Moonwatcher (one of the protagonists of Moon Rising). When Moon first saw Kinkajou, she noticed there were three ink-like drops on Kinkajou's wing that didn't change color like the rest of her body. In the prey center, Kinkajou introduced Moon to her former "friend" Coconut, whom she holds a little resentment for, considering he didn't even realize she was missing when she was captured. She also handed Bandit a blueberry when Winter said that he wouldn't eat anything that Winter gave him. She was considered annoying by their clawmate, Carnelian, and seemed to have a crush on Winter. When Moonwatcher revealed her powers, Kinkajou didn't know what to think and was shocked and a little angry. Later, after Qibli, Winter, and Moon had fought Princess Icicle, Kinkajou forgave Moon, saying, "Well, yeah, but that was yesterday", and all of the Jade Winglet (excluding Umber, who ran away with Sora, and Carnelian, who died in the explosion) set off to find Winter. Kinkajou was also given a piece of Skyfire by Turtle. Winter Turning She set out with Winter and the others to go find Prince Hailstorm and travel to the Rainforest, where she saw Glory again. While in the Rainforest, she, Winter, Moon, and Qibli was discovered by a NightWing Patrol, and Kinkajou recognized Bromeliad, after calling out to her, thinking the older dragon was Orchid, leading us to believe the dragons may have bonded during their time in the NightWings' prison. Bromeliad was with the NightWing Obsidian. Obsidian lead them to the NightWing village while Bromeliad flew off to tell Queen Glory that they have arrived. After a brief stint in the hatchery, Kinkajou and the others retrieved Icicle. Queen Glory's guards knocked her out with a sleeping dart. Later, while searching for Scarlet, Scarlet's ally, Chameleon, attacked Kinkajou in the form of Shapeshifter, knocking her into a tree with his tail and putting her in a coma until she was woken up with animus magic from Princess Anemone and Turtle in Talons of Power. The group then leaves the Claws of the Clouds mountains, each of them taking turns to carry Kinkajou. Eventually, they reach the town of Possibility, where Mayfly diagnoses her with broken ribs, skull fracture and a bruised spine. She was in a coma and would not be able to move for at least a month, if she ever woke up at all. Escaping Peril Kinkajou was mentioned once Turtle and Peril reach Possibility. She was still in a coma, and Turtle went to go visit her with Moon and Qibli, leaving Peril to wait outside of town. Talons of Power Kinkajou was woken up by Turtle and Anemone, who were casting spells on her. Anemone enchanted Kinkajou's skyfire to heal her, and later added a spell to "make her love Turtle as much as he loved her" Turtle hated this but couldn't change the spell because it has already been cast and might risk hurting Kinkajou. The healing spell erased Kinkajou's three venom scars, and she seemed a bit disappointed about that. Turtle secretly enchanted the skyfire at the same time to protect her from any spells by Darkstalker. Darkstalker would also not notice her and regard her as unimportant if he ever spotted her. Soon after she was woken up, Darkstalker showed up. He created a prison for the dragons coming to kill Glory, and Kinkajou didn't think it's good. As soon as he left, Kinkajou told Turtle "He's definitely evil". Turtle told her his suspicions of how evil Darkstalker really was, and she agreed to help him spy on Darkstalker. When Darkstalker left with the dragons who wanted to come with him to the old Night Kingdom, Kinkajou followed with Turtle. When they got there, and Moonwatcher was attacked by the mop Anemone enchanted, Kinkajou told Anemone to stop and called her an overripe melon and a jackdaw. She said she was being a horrible dragon and told her to stop using her magic for bad things. Then Darkstalker came in. He put Moon under a trance, and Turtle signaled to Kinkajou for her to pretend she was under the trance, too. Then, after Anemone was told to leave and she did, Moon came out of the trance and Kinkajou pretended to. Turtle had to go after Anemone. Kinkajou flared her wings, turning them pink at the edges, and gave him a sweet smile. After that, she left the room with Darkstalker and Moon. Later, Kinkajou was brought to Darkstalker's throne room by a sword that he enchanted to find someone the hidden animus dragon (Turtle) cared about. She told Turtle not to mind her and to stay hidden, but he refused and gave his enchanted hiding stick to Anemone. Darkstalker then tried to kill Turtle, but Kinkajou melted his eyeball, hindering him temporarily. Turtle then, quickly, gave Kinkajou his pouch of animus objects, and Kinkajou was sent out of the room as Turtle's animus powers were taken by Darkstalker. Darkstalker tried to enchant her to forget about everything that happened, but because of the spell Turtle put on her, it didn't work, though she pretended to leave under Darkstalker's spell. Turtle, while being brought to the dungeon, thought of her when he thought of the dragons that could still save him and the world. Darkness of Dragons Kinkajou was mentioned in a note from Turtle to Qibli, telling that she is awake. Later, when Qibli was visiting the old Night Kingdom to rescue Turtle, Qibli ran into Kinkajou, who was camouflaged, spying on Chameleon in the form of Bog. Once seeing Chameleon change into another form, Shapeshifter, she noticed that Shapeshifter still had the same earring that was on Bog. Kinkajou guessed that the scroll pieces were in his earring. They devised a plan to steal Chameleon's pieces of Darkstalker's Talisman. Qibli acted as a distraction, and Kinkajou managed to camouflage and steal the earring, reverting Chameleon to his original RainWing state. They persuaded him to go back to the Rainforest Kingdom. After Darkstalker's discussion with Qibli, Kinkajou used the pieces of Darkstalker's talisman to turn him into Peacemaker, making herself the hero of the second arc. In the Darkness of Dragons epilogue, Kinkajou was seen accidently scaring away the scavengers Winter was trying to catch for the Scavenger Sanctuary he and the other Talons of Peace plan to build. Winter pointed out to Kinkajou that she could help catch one of the scavengers. After a quick talk with her about Moon and leaving Jade Mountain Academy for Queen Snowfall and the other IceWings, they set off to catch one. Kinkajou also appears later in the epilogue, when its Turtle's PoV. She said that she liked the story he wrote for a class at Jade Mountain Academy, and how she felt very confused after having a love spell on her. She also revealed Anemone's crush on Tamarin, which was a bit of a shock to Turtle. World The Mandala: Pyrrhia (Wings of Fire World) Abilities * Flight * Sonar Smash (Charged Attack, Hold B) * Stealth * Gold LEGO ** Gold Cut Quotes Trivia * Kinkajou's dialogue is unconventional, consisting of voiced-over quotes from the book. * Kinkajou actually spends a lot of the second series of Wings of Fire - that's books 6-10 - in a trauma-induced coma. She's only revived by Animus-dragon magic. ** Despite this, and also not getting a book from her PoV, she is the one to come up with the plan to defeat Darkstalker, making her the hero of the second series. * Kinkajou, unlike most other Rainwings, can count. Category:Characters Category:Customs by DetectiveSky612 Category:Custom characters by DetectiveSky612 Category:Wings of Fire Category:Wings of Fire Characters Category:Flight Category:Sonar Smash Category:Stealth Category:Laser